we all fall down
by perfectpro
Summary: -welcome to Hollywood- Ms. Sonny Munroe is greeted by Hollywood's finest: the good, the bad, and the ugly.


**Pathetic**

We're battered and broken, but what matters in the end?

Smile wide, baby girl, you're almost there.

{you really don't have anything to smile for but the charade is just something that is so convenient and considerate for you to take the time to play the part — besides, you've been told you're good at smiling which is all the role requires}

So close now, oh so close.

{to the point of insanity and desperation (technical earthly location: Los Angeles, California - technical unearthly location: welcome to Hell, my dear (or not so dear) friends)}

Just a little farther now.

{you can pinch yourself all you want, but this isn't the type of nightmare you can wake up from}

Be a good little girl & do what I tell you to.

{but you can't trust me; you can't trust anyone}

Hero complexes won't do you any good in this town.

{everyone in Hollywood leaves you in the end}

Chin a little higher, baby girl.

{you don't know how many people would kill (positively _kill_) to see you fall down flat on your face with those mile high legs sprawled out on the ground behind you}

Blow those kisses to the strangers you don't know.

{they could be busy plotting your downfall on the _runway,studio,set,stage_}

Hollywood has dreams that stretch for the sky made with elastic.

{but don't forget about those smiles (the fake ones only of course — they're the only smiles that Hollywood exports) made of plastic}

Do as they say, baby girl.

{not do as they club (you'll live plenty longer without having to follow all of their examples at those trashy clubs with the cheap beer and liquor, just believe me)}

This one will last you for a long time.

{but here in Hollywood, everything disappears in the end - and everyone even leaves even the sweetest of the sweet or the kindest of the kind as they lay on their death beds while they die}

You're on top of the world for once, baby girl.

{you won't be there for long, the tables are already turning and from the looks of it, you're going to start from the bottom of the social ladder once again (it might not be _that_ hard to work your way all of the way back up to the top rung)}

He's been watching you, baby girl.

{looks like you'll be the next one to have your heart _brokenbrokenbroken_ by the heartthrob who you thought you taught to care - aren'tyouspecial?}

Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

{not you, never you, you need to stop dreaming if you want to turn out without stupid hopes and dreams - so just remember that you're not Cinderella and this most definitely isn't a fairytale where you flip the page and the maid turns into the queen or something along the like}

Where's your Happily Ever After, _Princess_?

{there isn't a prince in sight beside that Prince [NotSo]Charming who seems more interested in the twins acting as guest stars on one of the other shows}

You just wish you could tell him.

{but after all, saying i . l . o . v . e . y . o . u to anyone or anything and meaning it never was really one of your best character traits, now was it?}

See this darkness in your life?

{yeah, that's lack of hope, baby girl - black is the lack of light; it seems to be identical to your own life, now doesn't it seem to be?}

Look at you : sad, pathetic, torn.

{no one wants you anymore, darling - like they ever did in the first place (you just got lucky when you got a job here from a stupid _webshow_)}

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

[Teller of untruths, your trousers have spontaneously combusted!]

{temper, temper, darling dear - there are classes to control it, here's a pamphlet for it — don't be ashamed of it, after all, _everyone_ in Hollywood has at least a few problems}

Flames, blood, burns, _fire_.

{see it as it takes away the one you love? see it as it renders you helpless? no, you don't - you never really were one to see things that were right in front of you — you can't see anything unless you've got a teacher telling you exactly what you're seeing and exactly how you're seeing it}

How could you _not_ see it?

{because you're s | t | u | p | i | d & u | g | l | y & i | n | v | i | s | i | b | l | e believe it or not — and maybe you're blind as a bat (though bats aren't really blind) to the people who actually care about you? — you know that just because you made him care doesn't mean that you made him care about you (you're not that special, little miss wish-i-was-perfect — you won't be that special until he actually cares about you [and he won't])}

You don't mean anything to anyone.

{but I don't mean that, baby girl - I'm a liarliarliar, so who knows when I'm even bothering to tell the truth for once in my life that you think is worthless? — it's all just like the boy who cried wolf - you're never going to believe me until you wish you hadn't}

School day things are meaningless in the city of angels.

{you know how they said looks didn't matter? they were _ohsodeleriously_ wrong to tell and you are _ohsodeleriously_ wrong to even believe it — in Hollywood, both the everything and the nothing count for the social status position (note to self::: the everything counts a whole lot more in the top rungs than the nothing does)}

They're perfectly delirious, and they want you to be it too.

{_laugh out loud_ for once ( l o l with them) - yeah, right (even _you_ - little miss innocent (voted sixteen years in a row!) - can see straight through those kinds of lies that they're spewing}

You can't seem to remember how you got to this dead end and you're absolutely pathetic.

{&this way, you and that Prince [NotSo]Charming make a great pair (because he's pathetic too - just in a completely different way than you)}

—

Welcome to Hollywood.

{where they take your dreams and crush them, manipulating you into thinking that this is what you want — this twisted image you don't even care about, this life of fills roles and guest appearances, this fan-mail from girls begging to marry you (you're not sure — this is only what's happened to you since you've gotten here)}

Enjoy your stay at all of our wonders.

{don't you mean have fun as the darkness seeps in and tries to control your every move? don't you mean that we should try not to notice as we become more and more like robots?}

We're sure that you'll love it here.

{and on what fantasy planet do _you_ currently reside in? because you are acting like the clones, the people who only want me for things. you're acting just like the rest of them do.}

It's always sunny in California.

{of course it is — you've got that actress who (fake) smiles through everything (name: little-miss-sunshine), those stupid stage lights that can make it look so bright that you feel that you're standing on the sun, and you've got countless people who are all about that (fake) feel-good attitude — it doesn't work but they want to think that it does)


End file.
